SHHHHSS  Serie Viviendo Juntos  One shots
by AndreaGalariel
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Candy descubre que Albert es el tío abuelo William, regreso a su trabajo de enfermera al hospital St Juana en Chicago y ahora vive en la mansión Ardely de Chicago junto con él. ¿ Qué ocurre ahora que viven juntos de nuevo?


**SHSSSSSSS**  
><strong>By Helen Andrea Kinomoto Galariel<strong>

La familia Andrew siempre fue conocida no solo por ser una de las más ricas y poderosas de América, también por ser los primeros en introducir la mas avanzada tecnología de la época en sus empresas.

-Que te parece Candy  
>-Wow Albert, es más rápido que un caballo<p>

-Sujetate bien meteré mas velocidad

-Siiii, que divertido jajaja

En cuestión de algunos minutos se encontraban de regreso en la mansión de Chicago.

-Y bien Candy?  
>-Es más rápido que el otro auto Albert<br>-Si, con esto ya podre llegar más rápido de la oficina

Además los asientos son más cómodos

Albert , Candy  
>Mira es Archie y Annie<br>AQUIIIII ESTAMOS AQUIIII!  
>Hola Candy<br>Hola Annie  
>Hey te sientes bien Albert? Dijo Archie<p>

Si, es solo que estuve apunto de quedarme sordo

Upss lo siento Albert

Lo bueno que eres enfermera, que si fueras cantante de opera estaríamos en problemas jajaja  
>Archie no seas grosero. Jajajjaj rieron los cuatro<p>

Pasen, llegan a tiempo para la hora de la cena, le dire a Hana que ya la sirva

Fiuu vaya, eso si es energía,

Candy esperanos . Dijo Annie pero Candy ya se había ido

Asi los dos Andrew y Annie cenaron alegremente, conversando muy a gusto hasta que

-Sr. Le llaman por teléfono

-Oh debe ser algo urgente

-Quieres que yo atienda Albert?  
>- No Archie, ya vuelvo no me tardo<p>

-Perfecto a las 8 en punto. Dijo Candy  
>-Te lo dije Candy, que me lo dejaras a mi<p>

-Y parece que realmente olvido que dia es mañana , ¿verdad Candy?

-Si Annie , pero a nosotros nos se nos olvida jijiji. Dijo muy sonriente Candy y guiñando el ojo

-Parece que tengo que ir rápido a firmar unos papeles

-A esta hora Albert?

-No te preocupes Candy volveré lo más pronto posible. Contesto Albert al tiempo que besaba la mejilla a Candy

-Albert por que no te llevas mi coche, el tuyo ya esta en el garaje y perderas tiempo sacándolo

-Tienes razón Archie, vuelvo

-Que te vaya bien Albert, dijo Annie

Oh vaya pero si yo estaba seguro que  
>Sr. Su abrigo<p>

Gracias Alfred

-Parece que ya se alejo lo suficiente chicas

-Bien, vengan vamos antes de que regrese

-Candy y tu crees que nos de tiempo

-Claro que si Annie, vengan

Mientras tanto en el auto de Archie, Albert trataba de recordar que documentos no había firmado

-OH no he olvidado las llaves de mi despacho, que bueno que no estoy muy lejos de la mansión

Pero no puedo recordar que documentos me faltaron, no, debo revisar mi despacho no tiene caso que em ponga a pensar que me falto

Eh? Luces en la cochera pero… no , son lámparas

ME estacionare aquí he ire caminando

Deben ser algún salteador, pero como habran burlado la vigilancia…

Albert sigilosamente se acercaba a la cochera cuando escucho voces y algunos gritos

-Ahhh AHhh

-Oh vamos Annie

-Estoy ... es que...estoy cansada. Decia Annie agitada

-Annie pero si aun no estamos ni a la mitad. COntesto Archie

- MM mmmm ya casi pero ahhhh ahhhhh, dijo Candy

-Es mi turno Candy

-Empuja fuerte Archie, tu puedes!

-Lo se Annie

-Auuuu

-Lo siento Candy

-Oh ... e...esta bien, continua por favor

Albert no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero no puede ser! Nunca lo crei de Archie y Annie!

-Pero como es posible

-Y en la cochera

-Y candy con ellos

La imagen viajo rauda y veloz por la mente de Albert, imaginar a Archie, Candy y Annie haciendo eso.. Y en su propio auto!

Una fuerza desconocida se apodero del rubio, celos?, rabia? Cual rayo llego a la cochera, dio una patada para abrirla y entonces

-ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ!

Pero…están vestidos?

-Lo ven , les dije que era mejor llevar el coche a que los instalaran

-Claro que estamos vestidos Albert, por que no lo estaríamos? Dijo Candy

-Oh esta bien Annie, la próxima vez iremos con un mecanico a que instalen los cubreasientos, te lo prometo.


End file.
